gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Riela Marcellis
Riela Marcellis is a character from Valkyria Chronicles series, she makes her debut in Valkyria Chronicles III as one of the main protagonists alongside Kurt Irving and Imca. Transformations File:Riela Marcellis-0.png|Base File:Valkyria Riela.png|Valkyrian Form Profile A soldier and member of Nameless. Has a cheerful personality and likes to take care of others. In her last five postings her entire unit was wiped out, save for herself and having earned the reputation for being a "death curse" she is transferred to Nameless to get rid of her. Although she is descendant of the "Valkyria," an ancient race with superhuman powers, she had been afraid that using that power and then losing control of it could lead to her unit being wiped out again, and had resisted its temptation in the past. However, Kurt eventually helped her form bonds within her new unit, and she used her powers to protect him and her comrades. She likes milk, but she also suffers from an odd sense of taste at times. Story Valkyria Chronicles III Riela remained something of an outcast among outcasts early into her stint in the Nameless, as rumors of her had reached the squad's ears prior to her transfer and the death of their commander seemed to lend some credence to those rumors. Kurt Irving's timely arrival as replacement, however, gave her some new hope as to her future. She worked hard to be a boon to her comrades, at one point insisting on performing reconnaissance alone in order to protect her squad mates and prove that her "Grim Reaper" alias was undeserved. Riela's sincerity won over the other Nameless members, and she became a core member of the squad. At the same time, she began to nurture romantic feelings for Kurt thanks to his influence in her accomplishments. She took an aggressive stance in their relationship to try and bring Kurt out of his shell, but was often exasperated by his personality quirks. This new-found confidence would be turned on its head, however, after the Nameless's failed assault on Ghirlandaio. After Selvaria Bles scattered the 422nd with her show of force, Riela encountered Clementia Förster, who had taken notice of her during the battle. The professor presented Riela with a ragnite relic that could transform into a Valkyria lance and shield, with Riela's body suddenly reacting to its presence. In Förster's keen observation of Riela's reaction she noted some negative traits, and pronounced her "defective" before leaving. While Riela kept the Valkyrur weapon, the sudden revelation of her powers left her shaken. It was not until the Nameless found themselves on the run from the Gallian army that Riela made the decision to use her Valkyria abilities. Her transformation bewildered the attacking troops, followed by a blast from her lance at a nearby canyon wall that scattered and demoralized them enough to give the 422nd a chance to escape. Förster's words proved true in that Riela's Valkyria transformation places a much heavier strain on her body compared to someone of Selvaria's strength and cannot maintain her powers for long periods of time, a fact that nearly spelled her death when Imca attacked her. With Kurt's support, though, she began to regain her spirit and used her powers at key moments when her squad mates were in desperate straits. Her powers also made her a target of Cardinal Gennaro Borgia, unable to allow the existence a Valkyria that did not live up to the godly perfection demanded by his faith. Despite the mounting threats to both Gallia and herself, Riela found strength in the bonds between her and her friends to go on fighting, staying by Kurt's side through the Nameless's many battles until the defeat of Dahau. Should the player choose to pursue a relationship with her, Riela continues to remain by Kurt's side following the Gallian War as his bride following a ceremony that reunited the members of the 422nd. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Riela appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Kurt Irving. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Riela appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Kurt Irving. Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Riela appears as a Solo Unit. Project X Zone: Fight For The Future 20XX She is one of the playable characters of the game. Super X Dimensions Riela appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Alicia Melchiott. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale 2 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) She is one of the playable characters of the game, her rival is Fat Princess. Heroes Infinity Riela is one of the characters from Sega side. DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice She is one of the characters from Sega side. Shonen Jump vs. Sega Riela appears as an unlockable character. Gallery File:VC3 Riela Swimsuit.png|Bikini design Trivia *Riela's grounds for Namelessness was five failed missions (of which she was the only survivor in each case). *Kurt, Imca, and Riela are playable characters in the 3DS game, Project X Zone from Namco Bandai Games, A Sega, Namco and Capcom character crossover strategy game. *The Japanese voice actors for Kurt and Riela, Nakamura Yuuichi and Aya Endō, have both voiced the main characters Alto and Sheryl from the anime Macross Frontier, with May'n as the official singer for Sheryl Nome (as well as the singer for the second opening and endings of the anime). Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Project X Zone Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters